Shadowed Glacier
by Salamencefang
Summary: Glacier was just a kit when she was kidnapped and almost killed. -Summary in progress-


**Shadowed Glacier**

**I do not own warriors, but I do own the names _and _the plot line.**

**--Summary coming soon; since I stink at summaries. :d--**

**I stink at prolouges, and this is going to be quite short. But the chapters are going to be much more longer. Anyways, aren't prologues supposed to be short? And this is my first story so blaah on all you haters.  
Rated T for some violence. . .**

**Prologue**

_It was a chilly and silent night. _A black she-cat crawled trough the forest, engulfed by shadows. The limp form of a gray she-kit was in her jaws, mewing pitifully for milk and dangling her paws helplessly. The black she-cat bit into the kit's scruff more tightly, sinking her fangs into the soft flesh. The kit squeaked and closed her jaws, as if understanding she couldn't make noise.

The trees started to thin out, making the black cat hide in bushes instead. The brambles and thorns dug into the gray kit's fur, but she stayed silent, too tired to mewl. The cat carrying her took no notice of her pain and kept trotting toward the smell of water, her tail raised high. They continued to trek through the forest, hiding in a bush for several moments before sliding into one next to it.

The sky continued to darken, and gray clouds covered the stars. No light penetrated the ground, and the only sounds came from the mice, burrowing in their dens. The she-cat padded on until she could see the lake. She went to the shore and dropped the kit roughly onto the ground, lapping some water before lifting up a giant paw and unsheathing her claws. She was about to strike her claws into the kit's neck until the bushes rustled.

"Starless!" a brown tabby she-cat hissed, crawling through the bushes and standing three fox-lengths away from the black cat.

The black she-cat sheathed her claws, fur bristling. She stepped forward to the brown tabby and hissed, "Leave!"

The brown tabby stepped forward, glancing at the gray she-kit, who had started to wriggle on the ground and mewl. "You shouldn't be here," she meowed, "Especially with one of Blossom's kits."

Starless hissed again, "You can't tell me what to do, Grizzly. Leave now!"

"Return Blossom's kit," Grizzly commanded, unsheathing her claws.

"Never," the black she-cat also unsheathed her claws, stepping backward and glancing at the kit. "Let me finish what I've started."

Starless lifted up a paw, claws shining, and dug it into the kit's neck, making it squeak with alarm. Grizzly ran forward, jumping up to land on the black cat's shoulders. Starless released her grip from the kit and jumped up, sending Grizzly flying. The brown tabby quickly recoiled and ran at Starless again, tail bristling in fury. The gray she-kit kept squeaking as she wriggled on the ground, blood dripping from the wound on her neck.

Starless batted Grizzly's shoulder as the brown tabby held her down, lunging for her neck. Starless duck her head on her chest, so Grizzly's fangs met with her ear. As Grizzly held on fiercely, Starless jumped up and sent Grizzly flying again. Quickly running to the tabby, she jumped onto her and flipped her over, revealing her belly. Grizzly twisted underneath Starless as she put a fore paw on her neck and whispered, "Never mess with me."

Starless dug her claws into Grizzly's neck, making five tiny holes that sent blood shooting out, making her paws red. Starless jumped off the brown tabby as she writhed on the ground, making it red.

Starless looked around the clearing, looking for the kit. Grizzly's moans of pain died down and she padded toward the lake, looking for the kit's trail. The blood led to the lake and then vanished.

Starless gave a purr of satisfaction, "Dumb kit must have drowned herself." She flicked her tail happily and padded over to Grizzly, who had stopped moving and was breathing shallowly, blood pouring from her neck.

Grizzly shuddered, "Starless. . . You cold, heartless fiend. . ." Giving one last breath, she closed her eyes and stopped breathing.

"Thank you," the black she-cat purred and grabbed the brown tabby's scruff in her teeth, pulling her toward the lake. She dumped her in the water, and watched the limp body float into the center before it sank.

"Have fun with that dumb kit!" Starless purred, lapping up the water before dipping her paws into it, washing off the foul tasting blood. She removed them from the water and sheathed her claws, licking off some of Grizzly's fur that had not washed off. No cat could know what she had done, and she hoped she could hide it.

Starless stood up and padded back to the bushes. Two murders in one day. She yowled triumphantly, and as it echoed around the clearing she ran away, not minding the thorns that pierced her pads. She couldn't wait to see Blossom's face. Her gray she-kit gone, plus one of her friends. Starless waved her tail happily, ducking underneath a branch that was in her way.

**DUN DUN DUUUUN. . .**

**Since the gray she-kit is the main character, she is not dead. And since Starless will have a role in this story she is included in the prologue. Don't hate if you don't like sad stuff. It will get happier in later chapters anyways.**

**No flames idiots. Constructive Criticism only. I may change the prologue, since it should have spelling/grammar mistakes that I haven't noticed.**


End file.
